yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fixing the Power Source/Genesis Park is Back in Business/Back Safe and Sound
Here is how the park was about to be back in business in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends found the Power Source. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Girls. It's not going to be easy. Rarity: I hope we don't run into any danger. Apple Bloom: I just hope Apple Feather is okay. Applejack: It'll be okay, Apple Bloom. Twilight Sparkle: Mickey, You and the others read the instructions. Mickey Mouse: (reading the instructions) We can't throw the main switch by hand. Pump up the Primer Handle in order to get it charge. It's large, flat and gray. Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Rainbow Dash: (pumps up the handle) It's charged. With the foals, They sees the electric fence. Ford Pines: This must be our way out. Princess Yuna: All right, If any of us got wings, We'll fly over. Princess Skyla: And if not, Just climb over as best you can. Sunburst (Human): (taps a wire with his hand) It's safe. Britney Sweet: Good call, Sunburst. Sunburst (Human): Thanks. Princess Yuna: Let's go. Jim: I don't mind climbing without using my wings to fly. Alexis: Here it goes. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: Let's do it! (high hoof) Princess Solarna: Wait for me! Rarity (Human): Do be careful. The foals climbed over the fence, Solarna, Sharon, Max, P.J., Bobby, Mona, Stacy, the Human Mane 10 and their friends helped Ford. With the others, They were still working on the power source. Twilight Sparkle: Now what? Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: (reading the instructions) Under the words "Contact Position" There's a round, Green button which says, "Push to Close". Twilight Sparkle: (pushes the button) Mickey Mouse: (reading the instructions) Switch all the red buttons turn on the individual park system. Twilight Sparkle: (switches all the buttons) With the foals, Jim is the only one left. Twilight Sparkle (Human): That's everypony. Princess Yuna: We did it. Princess Sharon: You're almost there, Jim! Zephyr Breeze (Human): Come on, Jim! Bart Simpson: You can do it! Jim: Here it goes. The alarm goes one. Twilight was about to turn on the high voltage. Jim: I'm ready, Yuna! Princess Yuna: On three. One... two... three! Twilight turns on the high voltage switch. Jim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! (lands onto Alexis) Sunburst (Human): Oh no! Jim was unconscious after the electric voltage shock, He's unable to wake up. Princess Yuna: Alexis! Are you alright? Alexis: I'm fine, What about Jim? Sunburst (Human): Check his pulse. Princess Yuna: (checking Jim's heart beat) I can't make it out. Thunder Spectrum: I got this. (rubbing his hooves like lightning into CPR) Clear! Jim: (coughing) One... Two..... Three! Blue Star: Way to go, Thunder! Rainbow Dash (Human): Alright! With the group, The power is back on Genesis Park. Twilight Sparkle: (talking on the radio) Professor Amber. Genesis Park is back in business!! Suddenly, A Smilodon appeared out of nowhere and begins the chance. Gremlin Gus: What was that!? Goofy: It's a Smilodon Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: And he looks hungry! Donald Duck: We gotta do something! Panchito Pistoles: Si, Donald, But how? José Carioca: I'm sure we'll think of something. Mickey Mouse: Twilight, See if you can use that magic of yours to trap it with your forcefield. Then, More Saber Tooth Tigers appeared. Rarity: AHHHHHH!!!! Rainbow Dash: There's more of them! Night Glider: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Stand back! (use her magic and trap them) Smilodons: (growls trying to get out of the forcefield) The group escapes from the Smilodons. Meanwhile, Raptor Claw was hunting some animals. Raptor Claw: The Smilodon! Smilodon: (searching for prey but smelling trouble) Raptor Claw placed his hat onto the log, He puzzled about the Smilodon. Raptor Claw: What's got into him? As Raptor Claw ready to fire, When one of the R.O.U.S.'s was right behind him. R.O.U.S.: (about to attack) Raptor Claw: Almost got it. (aiming) As the R.O.U.S. was ready to strike, It was ambushed by a female Utahraptor named Sunny. Raptor Claw: (felt surprised) Clever girl. Sunny the Utahraptor: (leading Raptor Claw) Raptor Claw: Where are you taking me? Sunny the Utahraptor: (screeching and leading Raptor Claw) Raptor Claw: (saw something) The Visitor Center. I'm almost there. Then, When the a few killer shrews showed up, Bruce the T-Rex busts in and kills them all. The foals, children and teenagers finally back to their families. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Princess Solarna: Mom! Dad! Aunt Celestia! Uncle Duck! Snowdrop: Luna! Hiro! Celestia! Duck! Princess Sharon: Mother! Duck! Aunt Luna! Uncle Hiro! Princess Luna: Yuna! Solarna! Snowdrop! Princess Celestia: Sharon! Thank Goodness All of You Are Safe! Duck: I'm glad you made it. Prince Isamu: (embraces Yuna, Snowdrop and Solarna) Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (embraces Sharon) Twilight Sparkle (Human): Shining Armor! Shining Armor (Human): Twily! (hugged her sister) Dean Cadance: They made it all in once piece! Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle (Human): And not a moment too soon. With that said, They hurried to the Visitor's Center. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225